


(she'll detect) the fiction on your lips

by gilligankane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: Maggie Sawyer is a good cop.
A great cop, really. She can read a suspect, human or not, like she's reading a Dr. Suess book. Some people find those books hard or confusing but Maggie has always been able to piece together the strange and the unusual and make it make sense. She reads people the same way; everything someone does means something.
When she grabs Alex's hand, she just about kicks her own ass.
--
Or, the one during 2x04.





	

Maggie Sawyer is a good cop.

A great cop, really. She can read a suspect, human or not, like she's reading a Dr. Suess book. Some people find those books hard or confusing but Maggie has always been able to piece together the strange and the unusual and make it make sense. She reads people the same way; everything someone does means something.

When she grabs Alex's hand, she just about kicks her own ass.

When she laces their fingers together, it makes her wish she had a bomb strapped to her chest that she could detonate.

Because Maggie Sawyer is a good cop, but Alex Danvers is an excellent one.

She may be leading them into a warehouse of god-knows-what but she still doesn't miss the way Alex's mouth twitches into a smile. Or the way that Alex keeps looking down as their hands swing between their bodies.

There's no logic behind it, either. There's no reason for reaching for Alex's hand except that Maggie wanted to. She wanted to know what it would be like. She's grown up and chosen a career where she has to get used to taking what she wants and this? Maggie has wanted this since she first laid eyes on Alex Danvers. Everything about the other woman had been intriguing to Maggie, from the way she carried herself across the tarmac to her instincts in the speakeasy, when she reached for her gun. There's layers to Alex Danvers, Maggie can tell already, and something about that makes Maggie want to peel back every single one of them.

It doesn't hurt that Alex can wear the hell out of a dress.

She still can't explain why she reaches for Alex's hand. They're undercover, sure, but they don't need to be dating. It's not a "couples only" club. There's no rule that a plus one needs to be a significant other. Maggie had taken her first partner to plenty of weddings she didn't want to go to. Her and Alex could've been just two friends going out for a night with money to spend. But Maggie labels them as more the minute she reaches for Alex's hand.

She expects the recoil, the defense. She expects Alex to pull out of the grip and walk away.

But Alex smiles.

Alex looks down and she smiles.

Alex looks down, and smiles, and she doesn't let go.

So Maggie rolls with that. She plays it cool and she holds onto Alex's hand the entire way in the door. Even as she flashes cash at the bouncer, even as they take a few steps into the room. She only lets go when they each reach for a glass of champagne, and she immediately wishes she hadn't. She grabs her champagne glass a little harder, for lack of nothing better to do, and tells herself to calm down. It's a totally unnecessary fake date at a potentially dangerous, but fancy as hell, party. She's undercover, not at Hannah Perez's 16th birthday party.

Except that Supergirl shows up, and all of the sudden it feels a lot like Hannah Perez's 16th birthday party: like she's _this close_ to finally kissing Shelia Walden but Bobby-freaking-Decker kicks the bottle as it lands on Shelia and she ends up with Mark Duncan's mouth on hers. Because the second Supergirl lands in the middle of the ring, Alex's hand is back in hers, squeezing tight enough to make Maggie wince. Alex is scared, terrified even, about Supergirl. For Supergirl. And Maggie isn't always jealous but she feels it, now, watching the concern grow and grow on Alex's face and she felt it then, when Bobby ended kissing Shelia.

Alex breaks their fake-dare and runs to Supergirl. Maggie grabs the table edge to keep from running after her. Because Maggie Sawyer is a good cop. So instead, she stands still and watches who panics, who scrambles, who looks suspicious.

It's how they catch Roulette, ultimately. The collar feels so good, so satisfying after watching Alex hover over Supergirl. It's exactly what Maggie needed: a good, solid arrest in a case that she's run from start to finish. A distraction. Like, she barely even notices the way Alex's hands run along Supergirl's arms and legs and shoulders. She doesn't even pay attention to the way Alex cradles Supergirl's head so carefully, as if she could break the girl of steel. None of that registers with Maggie. At all. No way. She doesn't even care.

(God, she wants to break Supergirl's hand in half. She wishes she could enter the ring and tear Supergirl limb from limb until there was nothing left for Alex to touch.)

And because she doesn't care that Alex is somewhere secret with Supergirl, Maggie calls what's-her-face from where-she-is, pretends like she was out of town on Officql Business, and asks her out. Tonight. Right now.

Right now turns out to be right after she lets Roulette go on a freaking technicality. And what's-her-face ends up being "babe" because Alex Danvers is standing there in front of her, asking her to get a drink in way that's not just to ask around about new aliens in town.

She's beautiful and she's smiling and Maggie says no.

Maggie Sawyer is a good cop. She's a great cop, even if she can't put Roulette behind bars this time.

But as "babe" grabs her by the hand and Alex gives her a stilted smile, eyes trained on the clunky fit of Maggie' hand with someone else, Maggie wishes she was a little better of a person.

She says "next time" like a promise.

She hopes she can keep it.


End file.
